It might not be a trap
by bluecupcakes
Summary: Minami is EXASPERATED over Akihisa. That baka obviously likes Himeji, and she, even kissing him, can't get him to notice. She talks to Hideyoshi about it, who also has similar misgivings over his mistaken gender. They cheer each other up, and start to support and be supported. And soon-to the shock oof not only the class, but also the fanfic fandom-they become something more.
1. Chapter 1

Baka and Test

I'm Minami Shimada, and I'm in love with an idiot. The problem is, my best friend, Himeji is in love with the same idiot. WEll, it's not exactly a problem problem, as he is the densest guy in the universe. My friends, Yuuji Sakamoto, Hideyoshi Kinoshita, and Kouta Tsuchiya all know about this situation as he is such a see-through BAKA and and it's causing everyone a lot of grief.

Today, Akihisa made more jokes about my lack of matter *up there* and my total flatness. I twisted his arm and repeatedly drove my knee into the small of his back and he shouted with pain. I should be the one shouting with pain. HE EXASPERATES ME SO MUCH! Heck, I kissed him and he still refuses to acknowledge-or can't acknowledge-that I like him. And then he makes fun of me. He thinks it's in laughing jest but I'll tell you it really hurts when your crush makes fun of you.

I leave him collapsed in the hallway muttering "why me what did I do wrong" and walk into the classroom. I sit down carefully next to Yuuji and Hideyoshi. Muttsulini is probably taking perverted pictures from the school roof as it isn't really time for class yet.

"Ohayo, everyone!" I say. I get a lazy "yo" back from Yuuji and Hideyoshi smiles at me. Akihisa now walks in, nursing his injured arm and somehow supporting his back at the same time. He gives his idiotic smile that makes my heart beat faster. As soon as he sits, Himeji rushes in, panting, cheeks red, as she's a little late. Akihisa immediately smiles and walks over to her. A sour feeling squeezes my heart. Yuuji looks at me sadly and Hideyoshi puts an arm around me to console me. Kouta is taking the opportunity to try to take pictures under my skirt, but even he raises his eyebrows at the idiot's antics.

It hurts, but it's an ache. It's happened, over and over again. The pain, I'm used to it. I've decided, over and over again, to try to get over that baka, but I can't. Love is a merciless trap.


	2. Chapter 2

Minami's POV

'Aargh' I think to myself, staring at the stars outside my window. I wish...I wish so many things at night, on those stupid stars. But they never work. Just like Aki. I wish and wish for him to at least notice my feelings, but it never happens. A song echoes from a neighboring apartment.

"The stars are tiny and you never know they might be there

But the moon is large and everywhere

Forget about the starlight (aiaiaight)

And wish on the moon tonight (aiaiaight)"

Maybe I will. Moon, I wish that someone would rescue me. Anyone. PLEASE!

My phone beeps.

**HK: Hey. Sorry about what happened today. With Aki.**

It's Hideyoshi! I quickly reply.

**MS: *Sighs* he is truly an idiot...**

**HK: Yeah. I keep trying to tell him that I'm a GUY**

**MS: But he never gets it.**

**HK: You hit the nail right on the head.**

**MS: Same here.**

**HK: Sigh**

**MS: Sigh**

**HK: But u r really pretty, to me.**

**MS: And you definitely look like a guy, to me.**

**HK: I know. I just wish people would recognize that.**

**MS: What about we go shopping together tomorrow and get you a haircut?**

**HK: That sounds gr8. See u at 8?**

**MS: See u! **

Somehow, I wasn't bawling over Aki anymore. I was happy. For the first night in a long time, I actually got some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It's a bright and beautiful Saturday morning and I get up energetically. I can't wait to get a haircut-in the past, I loved my hair, but thanks to Minami, I realized that if I wanted people to see me differently I would literally have to change the way I looked.

I get ready and wear some jeans and a shirt and I pull over a sweatshirt that says "Radical" on it with paint splatters. It's new, so I really wanna show it off today! Of course, people will ask me why I'm wearing a guy's sweatshirt. I sigh. But that's OK, because Minami knows I'm a guy. Hideyoshi-1. I'm hoping to get more people to believe that as well.

The doorbell rings and I see Minami in a strawberry-patterned sundress through the keyhole. I open the door.

"Ready?" She asks.

"Ready." I say.

First we go have some parfaits at a cafe-they're delicious and strawberry, just like Minami's dress. I hear guys whispering, "check out those two girls. I bag the brown-haired babe!" I. Am. A. Guy. It takes all the self-experience I have not to bash their faces in.

"So where should I get my hair cut?" I ask Minami as I eat a piece of strawberry.

"What about the AkiAka men's salon near the karaoke place?"

"You mean Aki baka?"

We both laugh.

At the salon, we spend 20 minutes clarifying that yes I am male and yes I need a haircut and no I'm not transgender or transsexual or anything like that. The man who is cutting my hair looks at me strangely and dubiously, but starts when Minami 'accidentally' elbows him.

Half an hour later, I swivel around to look in the mirror. A guy stares right back at me. He has short hair, but not buzzed. His blue eyes look daring. The effect on the whole is a handsome high school student who looks NOTHING like a girl. I am so thrilled that I shoot up from the chair and hug Minami, but it feels more awkward and weird than before. We quickly draw apart, pay the satisfied barber and walk to the park. Somehow, we get into the arrangement of her leaning slightly on my shoulder, and my arm around her waist. People look at us like we're a couple. I'm really happy, but wonder, where is this going to go?


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up and slowly get ready for school. Knots of dread tighten my stomach. What if my friends don't want to talk to me because of my new haircut? I worry for a few seconds. Then I picture Minami's smiling face. She'll be with me no matter what. My worries subside as I think that. Yuuko is celebrating-she thinks that Minami and I are a couple and that's two less rivals that Akihisa has a crush on. Now it's only Himeji left and I swear those two clueless people are made for each other like peanut butter and jelly-or chocolate and pocky sticks. Or meat and rice. Or-I'm getting carried away.

The school gates are right in front of me. I swallow, nervous. Then I see Minami waving inside. I turn the handle, and walk in.

Everyone's reactions are different.

**Akihisa:** His eyes widen for a full five seconds before he slumps on a poor-quality Class F table, sobbing, screaming, and kicking.

**Himeji:** Congratulates me and tells me I look handsome.

**Kouta: **He shakes his head and tells me that he is disappointed with me. Turns out he's been selling pictures of me to other guys and girls(?) and now that I look like a guy, half of his market is gone.

**Yuuji: **Comments: "Our little girl is now a man."

**Minami: **Smiles and tells me I look wonderful.

**Miharu: **Looks at me and Minami talking and says, "He isn't a dirty pig, my sweetheart. I give you my blessing."

**Iron Man: **Congratulates me on 'growing a pair' and yells at all of us to sit down.

At lunch on the school terrace, everyone is eating lunch silently (Yuuji hiding from Shouko), oohing and aahing over my haircut (Himeji, Minami), groaning over my haircut (Akihisa) or taking perverted pictures (I don't even have to tell you who _that_ is).

Himeji's POV:

It's a beautiful day! I love the feel of the wind in my hair. After offering everyone some of my delicious bento (which they all politely declined) I sit down and start to eat. I notice something, though. Minami and Hideyoshi are sitting _very close_ to each other. In fact, if Minami moved any more, she'd be in Hideyoshi's _lap._

Akihisa's POV:

As I eat my one/eighty-fourth of ramen I notice something. Minami and Hideyoshi are leaning against each other. He looks really handsome,and she looks really pretty. They seem like a good couple. Wait...good couple? Hideyoshi and Minami? MINAMI? But...but...

"NO!" I scream and throw myself in between her and Hideyoshi.

Even KOUTA looks at me weirdly.

Everyone's POV:

What is going to happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuji's POV

Does Aki honestly decide to show his feelings towards Minami NOW of all times? After she and Hideyoshi almost became a couple? That idiot!

Himeji's POV

Does Aki, even after all I've done for him and how much I've expressed my love for him, show his feelings towards Minami? I know I love Aki, but he can't do that to Minami. Especially after he unknowingly hurt her over and over again.

Kouta's POV

If I duck under Aiko's skirt to "find a pencil I dropped" I can get some great selling pictures!

(Yeah, he isn't even thinking about what happened.)

Hideyoshi's POV

I have to find out. I have to find out now. It is the most urgent question in my mind.

"Akihisa, do you 'like' Minami in that way?"

Aki looks up, shock in his eyes. He looks from Himeji to Minami and then back to Himeji.

"A little," he admits. "But I really really like Mizuki-er, Himeji."

Himeji's eyes are wide as she starts to walk over to him. But Akihisa starts to run, off the school roof, back to class F.

Himeji is crying, Yuuji is awkwardly trying to comfort her, Minami looks dizzy and I squeeze her hand. Kouta isn't trying to get perverted pictures anymore, and he's just sitting there, recapping what happened in his mind.

It's in unison that we all yell

"THAT IDIOT!"


	6. Chapter 6

Akihisa's POV

As I stand in the empty classroom with my hand on my head, I think. _Himeji or Minami? I can't make this decision. I AM TRULY AN IDIOT!_ Even though I keep up a facade of idiocy, I know how much I hurt my friends. I am painfully, excruciatingly aware of it.

I hear thundering footsteps. Yuuji runs down, grasping Minami by one hand and Himeji by the other.

"BAKA! WE'RE TIRED OF YOUR ANTICS, YOU IDIOT! CHOOSE!" Yuuji screams. Kouta and Hideyoshi both join him with matching determined looks.

Time slows down while I make my decision. I do have feelings for Minami, but I keep hurting her. It's painful, but she's best with Hideyoshi, whom I know will take care of her. And Himeji-God only knows how much I love her.

"I've chosen. Minami, you're amazing, and I have had feelings for you, but I know Hideyoshi will take care of you better than I ever could. And Himeji-all the things you do for me don't go unnoticed. I can truly say these three words honestly-I love you."

Hideyoshi's POV

As if on cue, the rest of us rush out and leave Aki and Himeji alone.

"Who would have thought that BAKA would finally choose?" Yuuji exclaimed.

Minami looks uncomfortable and looks like she's about to cry.

"Mina-" I start to say, but she cuts me off with a curt, "I have to go." And she practically runs.


	7. Chapter 7

Minami's POV:

I lie in bed, on my side, looking out the window. It's New Moon night and the moon isn't there. Serves him right. The reason Aki didn't choose me was because he thought that Hideyoshi and I liked each other? AARGH! He and Himeji are practically _dating_ right now...

Hideyoshi...I thought I could have had a small crush on Hideyoshi but I've always liked Aki so much more. Or have I? Haven't I? Or was Hideyoshi the one for me? But what did AKIHISA have to do with it?

Hideyoshi...confuses me. I think that it's best to stay away from him for the time being.

Ding! My phone rings.

**HK: Minami...**

**HK: Hello?**

**HK: Minami!**

**HK: R u OK?! Are you mad at me?! **

I sigh, and shut my phone off. I can't deal with this right now. Aargh. My sleepless nights are back.

Hideyoshi's POV

She did't answer my messages, but she always has her phone with her. She doesn't sleep right now, she told me she usually can't fall asleep till Eleven. She's avoiding me...pangs of despair eat away at me. What did I do to hurt her?


	8. Chapter 8

Hideyoshi's POV

I want to ask Minami what's wrong. I want to know if she's mad at me. When she enters the classroom, I wave her down and ask her if she wants to sit next to me. She refuses with a weak smile and sits behind Kouta and next to Yuuji.

Two people walk in the classroom. Himeji and Akihisa. They're holding hands and look very much like a couple. Minami utters a small gasp, which everyone hears, and we all try to comfort her. Although she'll let Yuuji pat her on the pack and let Kouta offer her perverted pictures of any male in the school for half-off (what the...) she won't let me even try to go near her. She shifts her back or moves farther away from me. Once, she even excused herself to the bathroom. Aargh! I think.

"Minami Shimada," Iron Man's voice booms, "I need to talk to you about something important."

Minami walks up to him and as they talk, a worried look crosses her face and then a defeated one. I can't hear what they're saying, but it seems to be very serious. Minami walks out with Iron Man, serious looks on both of their faces. I peek out the door. They're heading towards the principal's office, where her father, a man with Minami's eyes, and her mother, who has Minami's hair, is waiting.

"What's happening?" Everyone was abuzz with worry. Kouta, me, Akihisa, Himeji, even the FFF, who had developed a not-so-secret liking towards her.

"Hold on," says Yuuji. "I'll find out."

He leaves the class, on pretense of going to the bathroom.

Ten nerve-wracking minutes later, he comes back, and everyone flocks to him.

"Don't tell me that you actually went to the bathroom!" I say, to try to lighten the mood.

Yuuji smiles tightly and explains why Minami went to the principal's office with Iron Man and her parents.

"See, you know how Minami can barely read kanji because she came from Germany, right?"  
>There are general murmurs of "Yes."<p>

"So, since Kanji are present in almost every subject, excepting math, Minami's grades are terrible, even though she really tries."

Everyone agrees again, and Yuuji goes on.

"So the best solution is to have her transfer back to Germany. Iron Man, the principal, even her parents agreed!"

"And what about Minami?" Akihisa shouts.

"That's the worst part. She said yes too."


	9. Chapter 9

"WHAAAAAT?" Someone screams and instantly the classroom erupts in total pandemonium. It's a 10 on the Richter scale. Aki is screaming his head off, Himeji is crying, Yuuji actually ALLOWS Shouko to comfort him, and Kouta is grumbling about no more Minami perverted pictures to sell. We all know, though, deep down, he'll DEFINITELY miss her.

And me? I don't feel so well. I sway, and the floor rushes to me.

I wake up in the nurse's office and see Yuuji and Kouta leaning over me, worried.

I shoot up off the cot and ask them, "Where's Minami?"

"She left while you were out." Kouta said.

I break down and start to sob.

"Minami...MINAMII!"'


	10. Chapter 10

" Kinoshita sama, your plane to Germany has arrived at the private terminal! And you have two conference calls and five meetings due."

WOAHWOAHWOAHWOAHWOAH! Let's backtrack. OK, so my name, as you all know, is Hideyoshi Kinoshita. After Minami left, I was a mess. Yuuji said it was our fault for not defeating class A, who had an English-language teaching option. So we all worked our backs and butts off and we traded not only equipment, but also our class! Our grades became so good that, the next year, we could switch. It was easy for Himeji and Yuuji, who were former geniuses, easy for Kouta, who in his photography developing and sales experience became a total science and math head, hard for Akihisa, who worked very, very hard, but once he got back on track with his studies, he was on a roll. Yet, the class seemed empty without that large yellow bow flopping around. And the person that bow was attached to. Slowly, things healed, though, as things often do. Romantic relationships were definitely on the rise. Yuuji started to reciprocate feelings for Shouko, and surprised her on their anniversary with a first kiss. Akihisa and Himeji were a couple made in heaven, sweet and loving. Also, Akihisa always cooked for Himeji-that guy is a born chef-so we didn't have to put up with her sickening bento. But even if Minami's memory gradually disappeared for the others, it was still there in me. It was an incomplete puzzle. Why was she so mad at me? But I did my best to shove that in a drawer as we all graduated high school, and the bittersweetness of parting ways for college. Aki became a chef, Himeji became an ambassador, Muttsulini suprised no one by being a photography major, and Yuuji and Shouko were being scientists of some sort-and also, newlyweds. YES, YUUJIxSHOUKO FANS, THEY GOT MARRIED! Boy, it was joyful.

And now, after the hectic college life, we all graduated, keeping in touch like the idiots we are, all having jobs and doing pretty well. We gather once a year for a Fumizuki Academy Class F reunion.

I became a CEO of a well-known buisness company, at twenty-six, and this is my first year. I'm getting on a plane to go to Germany. I might meet Minami...but then again, probably not. Germany is pretty ****ing big.

The plane touches down on the ground and I get out, walk to the airport, and get into the waiting limo, with my secretary and translator, Tess Saiga. We zoom off to the giant skyscraper and getting there, the driver parks, and Tess and I get out of the car. Walking into the building, getting into the elevtor, going up, and walking in the conference room which gives a beautiful view of Berlin, I survey all my guests, looking for magenta hair. Disappointed, I sit down.

The meeting's about to start-when in rushes a young woman, out of breath, and sits across me in the remaining empty seat. "Gomenasai, Entschuldigung, I'm sorry I'm late!"

A boring man kickstarts the meeting, and I find myself checking out the girl across from me. She has beautiful, wide, almond-shaped, green eyes, long scarlet hair. Scarlet? I have a hunch.

"Minami!" I whisper fiercely. She turns and looks at me, eyes widening.

"And now," said the boring man, "I will start the negotiation between the two companies, Kinoshita and Kinoshita (I run the company with my sister) and Shimada industries. Will the translators and CEOs please come up.

Minami gets up, along with me. Tess starts to, as well, but both Minami and I say simultaneously, "No need to. We both know Japanese."

Incredulously, I look at her, and she smiles. Oh, that smile I had been craving for so long! I smile back.

The negotiations start for the shared headquarters and the company integration and we both get through it quickly and efficiently.

I hear an old businessman whisper something in German. Minami immediately colors and a few feelings run through her eyes. I tap her shoulder and make a "what's wrong" gesture but she makes another gesture, "we need to talk, later". The booooring conference finishes and I ask her if she wants to get parfaits with me. Strawberry ones. (Refer to chapter three) Minami lights up and goes with me, and I listen to her tell me where the best cafes are.


	11. Chapter 11

Minami looks up at me from her parfait with large, mud green eyes. Even though she's changed a lot, the eyes are exactly like I remember them.

"So, Kinoshita-san," she starts to say. I wince at the formal addressing.

"Hey, what happened to just "Hideyoshi?" I joke.

She looks down, embarrased.

"Boy," I scratch the back of my neck in a nervous gesture, "we have a LOT of wrinkles to iron out."

"Haha, YEAH." The scarlet-haired girl laughs, genuinely so. "Ano...what do you want to know?"

"Well, why did you leave to Germany. It was because of Aki, wasn't it?"

"Believe it or not," she replies, "it actually wasn't, or at least most of it wasn't. Life in Japan was impossible with my grades so low. They skyrocketed when I got back to Munich."

"Yeah, you're the smartie in my heartie. Um, oops." That part wasn't meant to slip out.

She laughs again, closing her eyes and banging her fist on the table. "Oh God...that look on your face just now. The..."I'm SOOO embarrased look" you just gave me, it was hilarious..." she managed to gasp out in between giggles.

"Anyway," she says, straightening up again, "Himeji and Akihisa were meant for each other. It wasn't your fault at all. I guess I couldn't just see it at the time. I'm really sorry. I left without a goodbye." She smiles ruefully.

"Oh, don't worry about it at all." I smile warmly at her and slowly, our faces tilt towards each other.

And then we bump noses.

"Ouch!" "Oof!"

"How about we try again?" And we draw closer. Miraculously, we don't bump noses again and no one interrupts us. It is the perfect, perfect kiss. It feels...right. Like it was, and forgive me for using the cliched term, meant to be.

Just like we are meant to be.

Our marriage is meant to be.

Our two children, twins, with strawberry hair and blue-green eyes like a swimming pool.

And the next one, a baby, who always wears a floppy yellow bow.

And our fiftieth anniversary, where I gift my wife with a ruby ring.

The baby's graduation, where she is hand in hand with the cotton-candy haired sweet son of Himeji and Aki, and the purple-haired, violent boy of Yuuji and Shouko, and the perverted, blue haired, yet mischievous daughter of the pervert and the flirt.

But that is all meant to be, and this is just right now.

Strolling on the moonlit street, with the girl of my dreams hanging off of my arm and holding my hand, I, for the first time, in a long time, am perfectly happy. The only way I _can _be happy. With Minami by my side.


End file.
